Scenario: The Invasion of Venezuela
The Invasion of Venezuela was a military conflict in Venezuela and The Caribbean. It started in December 15th and ended in January 7th. It was the bloodiest conflict in Latin America. Prelude After Nicolas Maduro attacks citizens with tanks, Donald Trump, initiates a survey in the Senate, in which they chose to take ripe or not to which they said "yes" by what then NATO and a few other South American countries sent the message to Venezuela, this message obviously said no. After that, Trump moved 1 cruiser and 2 destroyers to the Venezuelan ocean, something that the Venezuelan government did not like, so they then moved 1 Battleship and 4 destroyers of Venezuela right next door and sent an ultimatum to the USA, which they refused. The Venezuelans undid the ships, so the conflict broke out. The Conflict First Combat The first combat was a landing in Zulia, with 5,000 US troops against just 1,740 Venezuelan troops, and also militiamen. Obviously, Venezuela came out losing, with more than 450 casualties and 100 seriously injured while the US had less than 100 dead. With this defeat, it was the entrance and initial quartering of the US in Venezuela. After that, more than 20,000 EU-Germanic troops landed on Venezuelan territory and began the real invasion of Venezuela. Attack to New Sparta With the loss of this tiny but important coastal zone of Zulia, Venezuela, a general mobilization of most of its reserves begins. US begins Operation Bravo Norte in which it is estimated that more than 20 destroyers, frigates and some submarines will undo any Venezuelan vessels that they see. Then, days later, the US begins an offensive across the island of Nueva Esparta. With 20,000 Marines, and conventional soldiers (mostly) attack the city of Porlamar and La Asuncion. Although the two great cities fall, more than half of the troops die in the attack. While in the south, they finish 'La Barricada', a great defensive line that would be impossible to penetrate for the Invaders. After learning that the troops were repulsed in Zulia, the US moves more than 30,000 troops to Nueva Esparta. After this USA send 13 destroyers to the Sea of China to cause some casualties to China but quickly, the Chinese Fleet, neutralize them. Counter-Attack After the capture of Nueva Esparta, Venezuela begins to ask for more Chinese support and then China, takes more than 50 tanks and 200 initial vehicles to Venezuela to begin a new attack called 'Operation Great Venezuela'. After this, Venezuela sends more than 50,000 troops to the Sucre State. The United States, not knowing what they were doing, moved another 10,000 soldiers to Nueva Esparta and it turned out that more than 30 ships were in Sucre and began the attack on Puerto Rico. The United States tried to react to move its entire fleet there, but it was too late, Puerto Rico fell. (counting the casualties) 27,500 Venezuelan troops, although many troops fell, they were able to take it. Then, the US began negotiations with Venezuela, because NATO was economically helping the US and then, Vietnam, began to support Venezuela economically. With this, US without NATO support, the only thing that they could do was supply the troops that were in S. America (more than 100,000). Although there were still 200,000 available troops, they did not decide to use them since it would be a huge loss. Venezuela and China, attacked the Panama Canal and then, they took it, losing 3 ships and 3,280 troops. End of the Conflict US after suffering so many casualties, tries to establish a peace treaty with Venezuela to stop 'suffering' so much. Venezuela initially refuses and continues to attack US ships. Later they attacked Guantanamo with 5 fighters, which meticulously broke the vayas and caused the prisoners to escape in order to destroy the Prision. After that, the US said that it would cede territory to Venezuela by lp that then, they decided to accept then the Treaty of the Assumption would include the following: # The United States of America cedes to Venezuela: ## Virgin Islands of US ## Island of Navaza # The United States of America cedes to China: ## Guam ## Island Santa Cruz ## Islands Pribilof # The United States of America gives independence to Puerto Rico. # The United States of America pays Venezuela, China and Vietnam more than 1.3 billion dollars. Consequences America After the US troops withdrew, before signing the Treaty, they destroyed a good part of the infrastructure of Nueva Esparta so that, when the Venezuelan forces entered Nueva Esparta, they were in a place quite destroyed, the buildings down and many broken houses. They counted 70,000 civilian casualties in Nueva Esparta. While all bombardments and amphibious attacks (which they attempted to do) killed more than 2,000,000 people, and although it sounds exaggerated, they launched hundreds of missiles and at least 950-1700 tons of artillery. So at that time, Nicolas Maduro apologized to the people, because there was 'no money' to repair Nueva Esparta and thousands of other structures. So, just 3 months later, a coup brought down Maduro and put Carlos Villaroel (Communist Party of Venezuela) as President. At first it had to spend 40% of the money of Venezuela (and of the one that had won with the war) to recontruct the structures. But after only four months in office, although a lot of people did not like it, I murdered all the registered thieves, rapists and pedophiles from Venezuela (15,000 - 23,000). And it was able to put Venezuela a new time of ascent, reaching again to more than 30,000,000 people in the country. Asia and the Pacific After some attacks from the US, China, with the money they won through the war, were able to rebuild their infrastructure and be able to build some buildings in America. Especially in the pribilof islands. Although there is not much to tell about China after the war, Vietnam and Venezuela (before the coup) had a good relationship, and they started a trade agreement. After the coup, Vietnam and Venezuela, they fell still better and began an alliance with China, 'The Communist Committee' (TCC). Europe In-Building Category:Venezuela Category:Invasions Category:Scenario: The Invasion of Venezuela Category:Geopolitics 2017 Category:Outdated Articles